A moan away
by daellyra
Summary: Just some drabbles that I wasn't able to turn into fanfics! Most of them are pretty funny. Mostly Yuuram but some don't have a pairing. Enjoy, I updated again, I do it pretty often. Ratted just to be safe. Updated 27/03/2009.
1. A Moan Away!

Name: A Moan Away

Ratting: T (because nothing really happens)

Comment: What can I say, nothing ever happens in the story right? Don't you think that people might started talking on the king and prince's backs about how it was an accident and they don't love each other. Thats a dishonor to Wolfram...he had to fix it!

ooo000OOOIOOO000ooo

The whole palace, maybe even all of Shin Makoku knew that Lord Wolfram Von Bielfield and Yuuri the 27th Maou where anything but up close and personal in their bedroom. No matter how many nights they sleept in the same bed, alone, fiance and half-naked, it wasn't happening and every one knew it. One could wonder just how they knew such a things, they just did! Of course that was what upset Wolfram the most. The maids would whisper , the guards gave him those looks of teasing, his own mother would joke about his non-existing sex life! Belive it or not it wasn't from lack of trying: moving in the bedroom, the pink nightgown, the claims as a fiance and the locking of the door where all Wolfram's way of getting Yuuri to understand that if he wanted him...he was there for the taking. Yet after 3 years of been engaged nothing had happen still. So the blond decided that if nothing was going to happen...at least other people had to belive something did.

"I'm putting off the lights!" Yuuri said before turning his back to Wolfram and the candles when out.

"Oh yes...its better in the dark" Wolfram whispered

"Yeah...I don't like sleeping with the lights"

"Yuuri, what are you doing? Your hand...we shouldn't..."

The king's eyes widen to a comical side, he was doing nothing of the sort and yet Wolfram had sat on the bed and was making fake claims! All Yuuri wanted was to get a good night sleep after endless hours of working and sword training...but it seemed that was going to be impossible. Wolfram went on with his little speech loud enought so any one passing by could hear him, and Yuuri was just frozen in shock.

"Yuuri! Wait...Oh! That feels so good Yuuri!"

"What..."

"OH GODS! Yuuri please don't touch me there!"

"But..."

"At least remove my night gown before you do...AH! That..."

"What are you doing?"

"I just want to feel you a little my king! Kiss me!"

"Have you..."

"YUURI! Don't touch me there, I won't be able to hold back! Yuuri...heika!"

"Wolf..."

"PLEASE! MORE! Yuuri please just go inside me!"

"WOLFRAM!"

"Moan my name Yuuri, I love it when you do that!"

"Eeh..."

"Oh gods! So good! MORE! FASTER! HARDER! Oh you are so wonderfull Yuuri!"

Yuuri's eyes where wide and his mouth was wide open, it seemed his world had just gotten...stranger. He was sitting on the bed, very shoked and watching his best-friend (self-claimed fiance) gasping, moaning and trashing in the bed screaming for all to hear that Yuuri was doing very personal things to him. The king's face had turned bright red as Wolfram's pink night gown had falled a little revealing pale shoulders. His pink lips open to let out gasps of pleaser and his blond hair was falling on his face. Over all, it was making Yuuri think of things that had never crossed him mind before.

"Yuuri! I'M GOING TO COME! Make me come Yuuri! YUUUUUUUUUUURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!" With that final shout, Wolfram let himself fall on the bed with a wicked smile.

"Hm..."

"I love you Yuuri...lets cuddle!" Wolfram purred before cuddling up to the king who was still in shock.

By morning, every one in Shin Makoku had been told about the hot, heavy, sweaty and wonderfull sex that their king was having with his beautiful blond fiance. The maids would blush as the two young men walked by, the guards would lower their eyes in respect and Lady Cecile was telling everyone who wanted to hear the tale and even some who didn't (Gwendal and Konrad). His plan had worked and Wolfram had the feeling that with the looks that Yuuri was giving him...well...he soon wouldn't have to fake their love making any more.


	2. Falling Appart

Name: Falling Appart

Ratting: K+ (because its a little sad)

Comment: Because sometimes, I truelly hate Yuuri and Greta so badly because they never seem to think about just how much pain they cause Wolf.

ooo000OOOIOOO000ooo

Wolfram made his way across the garden slowly, his mind was else where, stuck on the multiple things that made his life difficult and painfull.

Like always the young mazoku found himself in a hidden away corner of the garden, his hide out, the same place he always went to when it seemed the world had gone all wrong around him and he couldn't face it any longer.

Konrad sighed softly, watching his brother sit on the grass with his back against a tree, the pain he felt everytime he saw Wolfram fall appart never weaken but got stronger and more present with every passing year. For years he and Gwendal had stood in the older man's office watching their little bother breakdown.

It seemed like for the last year or so it had happen more and more often, sometimes he would cry and others Wolfram would be too empty to even bother.

Today he would cry, the trembling lip and shaking shoulders didn't lie, and soon warm tears dripped down his cheeks and hit the soft green grass gently and soft like the first rain of a day.

"What happen?" Gwendal asked Konrad in a whisper.

"Greta...asked Yuuri when he would break his engament with Wolfram and get her a mother?"

"That is upsetting but not enought to bring him to tears." They both knew Wolfram was stronger than that.

"Yuuri replied he would have done that already but Wolfram was just too selfish to let him just end it. Greta blamed Wolf for her lack of motherly figured and...well...the result is there."

The two brothers where silent for a moment, watching Wolfram falling appart under their eyes, rubbing at his eyes like a child but making it all worse. Gwendal turned his back to the window and stormmed out of the office with a growl. Konrad went on watching and soon enought Gwendal stepped out from the bushes that made the entry to the bond's hideout. The lord lifted his brother in one swift more, letting Wolfram hide his face on his brother's neck before he sat back on the green grass with his sobbing prince on his laps.

Konrad turned away and walked out of the room, now that Gwendal was talking care of Wolfram he would deal with Yuuri. Give him a big dose of soft smiles and double meaning words that would send the king and his daughter into a sleepless night of shame and guilt.

No one could mess with his brother and come out unharmed, not even his beloved king.


	3. The Most Beautiful Flower

Name: The Most Beautiful Flower

Ratting: K (Because there isn't much going on, its all about the flowers)

Comment: I love flowers so much! I had a one year class of Flower and Garden decoration so it only made me like them more!

ooo000OOOIOOO000ooo

Greta lifted the flower crown she had just finish doing, she admired the beautiful white roses that looked so nice with the deep green leafs. She let out a happy sigh and stood up, walking back into the palace, fallowed by a maid who was supposed to keep an eye on her all the time. The little girl skipped all the way to the office were her father was doing paper work, knowing very well that her papa had to be in there too, fighting with Gunter to be able to spend time with their king. She open the door slowly and indid that was the scene, Yuuri doing paper work while Wolfram and Gunter argued.

"May I come in? I won't be a bother!"

"Come in sweetie, what do you have there?"

The little girl smiled and rushed in the room, showing the crown of flowers she had made to both her parents and Gunter. The three men praised her on her fine work and it seemed to please the little girl even more. Yuuri even set aside his papers and stood up to go pet her head gently, telling her she was a good girl. The other two men just nodded and petted her head as well one after the other, to show her they loved the fine work she had done on the flowers. Greta smiled and stood on the small love sit that was in the room before she placed the flower crown on Wolfram's head.

"Its for you papa, so that papa can look beautiful and make father fall in love with him!"

The little girl said before beaming at every one in the room who had gone silent. The 8 years old princess waved at the three men and walked out of the room with out a care in the world, wondering why her maid was trying to hold back from giggling. Wolfram had gone bright red and was glancing at Yuuri who was also bright red from their daughter's words. Gunter had turned more around the color purple at the idea of Wolfram and Yuuri in love and doing some things that where better left in the bedroom. Yuuri grinned and reached a hand to gently brush on one of the white flowers.

"You know...she's right, you look beautiful with those flowers!"

"So...do you love me now?"

"Haven't I always? You don't need to say it to feel it!"


	4. The Comedy Of Life

Name: The Comedy Of Life

Ratting: T (Because I'm bored and don't feel like ratting it)

Comment: Flowers have meanings right? Roses for lovers and tulips for children, every one knows that. Well in Shin Makoku those meanins are used to show your love and friendship on the Spring Festival (Also know as the First Bloom Festival). Those meanings are also the ones from our world, so if someone gives you flowers, find out what they mean.

ooo000OOOIOOO000ooo

"Every year on the last day of March we have the Spring Festival, also know as First Bloom Festival. Its a very important moment of the year because its the perfect time to remind all those around you how much you love them. We do it by giving flowers, each flower has a speacial meaning and sometimes color changes the meaning of the flower you are giving.

Roses have three meanings, white roses mean first love. Pink roses are for couples who are engaged to give to each other and red roses are for married couples to exchange. Narcissas mean unloved, jalouse and proud. They are given to those you are are in love with but know and accept that they will never love you back.

Then comes the bonds of siblings and parents, a child will give his/her parents light color tulips and the parent will offer their child dark colored tulips. Siblings will give each other a single lilie of a color that they feel represents them very well, to remind their sibling of them.

Last but not least, daisies represent friendship and loyalty. A single bloom is to be give to one's friends and a whole bouquet is given to one's bestfriend."

"I understand now! Thanks Konrad!" Yuuri smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm just glad you could make it to this year's festival, you missed it for the last three years heika." The man smiled as Yuuri went to the nearest flower selling stall.

"Well I'm glad too! Now call me Yuuri and lets go join everyone else!"

The rest of the royal family and their close friends was in a terase of an inn that Lady Celie had rented for them all. She, herself, was sitting at the large table, wearing a crown of white tulips, pink tulips and yellow tulips given to her by her sons with one dark purple lilly at the center from her brother (who was not present but at still sent flowers), she also had many daisies bouques and narcissas. Annissa was talking with her, holding a large bouquet of pink roses and had a few single daisies at hand as well as a bright pink yellow lilly from her brother. Gwendal was standing still, his hands on Wolfram's waist as he held the blond who was attaching a white lilly to his brother's front poket, he also had a pink rose from Annissa, tullips from his mother and another lilly from Konrad. Greta had on her head a crown of dark red tulips from her papa as well as arms full of singe wrapped daisies she had been offer by everyone in the royal family, the little girl turned to wave at her father and the soldier.

"Yuuri! Where are my flowers! I've been waitting for you!" She and Wolfram called out towards the king at the same time.

"I'm here! I had to go and get them you know!"

Yuuri hurried to hand Conrad and everyone else a single daisie as well as a accept a dark purple lilly from Conrad on Shori's behalf. Finaly he turned towards his daughter and fiance who had been waitting. He handed Greta a dozen dark orange tullips before accepting a light pink tulip. Wolfram smilled a little as he moved forwards after his daughter had stepped aside and the prince attached a fat pink rose to his fiance's uniform before stepping back to admire his handy work. Yuuri smiled and pulled out from behind his back the large bouquet of...daisies that he had gotten for his bestfriend.

Everyone was silent as Yuuri started to explain that he gotten him daises because he had gone with his feelings and not with his title as fiance. Of course that didn't do him any good at all. So after having screamed and cried at Yuuri, sending him into an infernal guilt trip, Wolfram stormed away with the bouque still at hand.

In the dramatic comedy of life, you may find yourself been the last one standing alone at the end of the day, with a bouque of daisies at hand.


	5. Sick Of Love

Name: Sick Of Love

Ratting: K (Nothing but a brotherly talk...)

Comment: I love this drabble, I pride myself in knowing that a lot of people don't understand just how much they missunderstand it before they reach the end!

ooo000OOOIOOO000ooo

Gwendal sighed slowly as he watched his little brother that he adored so much. It wasn't always easy to take care of Wolfram but Gwendal would rather chase the young prince all over the castle to get him to do his duties then to see him in so much pain. He wasn't a man who showed many emotions but even he couldn't hide the pain in his eyes as he watched his brother's tears and shaking body. The handsome dark haired male ran a hand in the golden locks of his brother while drying his brother's tears with his other hand. Yet it didn't seem to stop the crying, on the other hand, Wolfram sobbed louder and buried his face in his brother's chest.

"I'm a fool! I'm an arrogant, spoiled, fool!"

"You are not..."

"Why did I have to go and do such a thing? What was I thinking?"

"You were just showing that you cared!! It's your right as his fiancé"

The young noble sobbed gently and lifted his face to look at his older brother and then he sighed, shaking his head gently. How could he expect this man to understand, Gwendal after all had no love for a man or woman, he only cared for his paper work. Even going so far as to make his childhood friend and fiance Annissa wait almost a 100 years and still not honor her with marriage. The younger demon pulled away from that strong chest and the protective arms that had come around his shoulders, he gently dried his own tears before gracing his brother with a pretty smile, hopping it would ease Gwendal's worries for him.

"You are right Gwendal, it was my right as his fiancé..."

The older man nodded and watched Wolfram walk out the door, almost wishing he hadn't since it had been a long time they had spend time as brothers, but he didn't stop the blond boy from leaving. As soon as the door closed, Wolfram broke down again but this time with out making a sound, running to his and Yuuri's room. As soon as he reached the room, he hurried inside and locked the door before letting himself fall on the bed gracefully.

"What kind of fiancé am I if the food I cooked with love gave him food poisoning? He'll never forgive me for this one!"


	6. I Touch Myself

Name: I Touch Myself

Ratting: MA (Do you even need to ask why?)

Comment: Born from a song that I really love, yet I'm not fond of the drabble itselt...well I didn't want to remove it because other people do like it. So it stays.

ooo000OOOIOOO000ooo

Wolfram glanced down from his window at the trainning grounds where he could see Yuuri and Konrad trading blow after blow. It seemed that 4 years of trainning had finaly broken down Yuuri's natural clumsy ways and made of him an acceptable swordman, yet it was easy to see he would never reach Konrad or even Wolfram, but he could deffend himself and that was enough. To any one else it could have looked like the prince was keeping a loving and jalouse eye over the king, after all who would suspect anything else from their beautiful, spitefull, virginal, spoiled prince. How wrong they could be sometimes. At this very moment, the beautiful blond had his hand in an indicent place and was moaning gently while working himself with pleasure.

"Yuuuuriiiii..."

He bit his lips and waitted for a second but it seemed no one had heard him so he went on, still making sure not to be too loud about it. Shortly after he came, eyes shut tight and lips parted in a silent scream, came the pain that always fallowed the pleasure. The pain of knowing that the reason he touched himself was because Yuuri would never want to touch him. The prince hurried to clean himself and make sure his clothes looked fine before he went to lounge on a love sit that was in his and the king's bedroom, yet he seemed unable to concentrate on the book he had grabbed.

"Can't read? Something bothering you?" A voice asked

"What? Oh its you Wimp! What do you want?"

"I asked if something was bother you? Aren't you going to get angry at me? I know you saw me sword fightting with Konrad and then having a good time."

"So you are cheatting on me!"

"NO! I can't even make a joke with you! Honest why do you want to get married if you hate me so much?"

"Hate you! Don't asume things about me!" Wolfram shouted "If I hated you then would I touch myself when I think of you!"

"You...what?"

A moment of silence passed between them, both young man bright red, unable to look each other. Finaly Yuuri glanced at the blond who seemed ready for tears and who was red from shame and anger at the situation. An image of Wolfram pleasuring himself flashed in his mind and for some reason, it made him feel strangely pleased at the idea that he brought on those feeling from this normal asexual young man.

"You honestly...to me?"

"Do we need to talk about this? Forget I even said that! I do hate you!"

"No you don't..." Yuuri teased, happy to see Wolfram turn twice as red.

"YOU STUPID, CHEATING WIMP! So I do...that when I think of you, go on laugh and then leave me alone!"

"Can I watch next time you...touch yourself?"

"Don't tease me like that! Do you think I have no feelings or something!"

"I'm not teasing! I want to see you...and touch you as well?"

Wolfram looked like he was going to faint as Yuuri smiled at him, a small little shy smile. Then something crossed the young blond's mind, a grin comming to his beautiful face as he walked towards the king and cuddled up gently to him. Yuuri smiled and hugged him close before they shared a small kiss.

"Yuuri...you touch yourself when you think of me don't you?"

"IT WAS ONE TIME IN THE BATH!"


	7. One More For The Luck

Name: One More For The Luck

Ratting: T (Because there is nothing wrong with having an extra glass (or bottle) once in a while)

Comment: This drabble is an example of the reason why I shouldn't write after spending 24 hours without sleep. Its a nice drabble but not very realistic. Why you ask? Because I'm sure that Gwendal can't hold his drinks, I can feel it my guts!

ooo000OOOIOOO000ooo

Gwendal raised an eyebrow, wondering how it ended up the way things where. It had started with all of them drinking a glass of wine to celebrate the wedding of one of the maids and somehow, they had all ended up pretty drunk and unable to say more than four lines with out laughing their heads off. Gwendal was the only one who seemed to hold his drinks pretty well and even he felt light headed. Gunter and Konrad where trying to open more bottles since they had decided to drink all night, Yuuri was telling every one about his latest dream as king of the demons, while Wolfram was just staring at the wall.

"Hey...now that I remember! Why do you want to get married to me Wolf? You are beautiful, sexy and smart! You can get any guy you want!"

"Hm? I'm sexy? Either way, I want you because...hm...because...you are nice..."

"What? That doesn't explain anything...even I know that!"

"I mean you don't want to hurt anyone so you won't look at other boys or girls! You might not kiss me but as long as you don't go kissing anyone else...I'm fine with it!"

Wolfram explained with a small smile, making Yuuri laugh his head off and almost fall from the chair he was sitting on. Konrad nodded with a wide smile while Gunter cried something about loving his king because of his kind heart and pure intentions. Gwendal raised an eyebrow at the way things where going, maybe his brother and the king wouldn't remember but he would and it was going to be all over the castle!

"Well there are other reasons...you are kind, good looking, smart sometimes, brave once in a while! I've sleept in your room and you haven't tried anything on me and thats good too! I thinks thats why I love you! I can't wait untill we are married, I'll show you what bliss is! I'll kiss you, cook for you, wash your back, have your kids...all those things that make you happy! I'll be the perfect consort and you, my wimp, will the be the perfect king!"

"Thats sound really nice! Tell you what Wolf…I love you too!"

Wolfram smiled at him and sat himself on Yuuri's laps, pulling him for a deep and blissfull kiss. Konrad and Gunter both gave every one more drinks as they started talking about the futur wedding and the many children and so on. Everyone in the room was having a good time..well everyone but Gwendal who was too busy writing every word that had been said, sobered up by the moment as not to miss writing even one word of what had been said. A short while passed on, he finally pushed all of them to their respective rooms and he went to his own bedroom. Tomorrow at breakfast, he would tell them all the things they had said...that would give him something funny to think about all day...and all year!


	8. Naughty

Name: Naughty

Ratting: M (Because Murata is a perver!)

Comment: I made some changes to this drabble because it was too short.

ooo000OOOIOOO000ooo

"He's trying to seduce you Shibuya! You know, like a temptress or one of those lose moral women."

Yuuri almost ended up spitting his drink on his best friend's face, wonder just what Murata was talking about. It was a beautiful late spring afternoon, with a nice warm and a soft chilly breeze. Both double blacks where sitting in a fast-food restaurant having burgers and fries, having gotten out of class about an hour ago. Taking that time away from family and friends gave them the chance to talk about their friends from Shin Makoku that they missed when they had to leave for longer then usual because of school entrance exams. As always Wolfram seemed to be a subject of conversation that anger Yuuri, and he just been telling Murata about his and the blonde's latest argument that had started because of Wolfram's claims that a fiance had to be present in the room while the king changed. That's when Murata's accusation had flown over the table.

"What are you talking about? Wolfram?"

"Yes, he's a naughty boy! Shibuya think: the sexy little night gown, his hips moves when he walks, he likes to sneak in your bath, a smile that could blind angels, those thin arms that always find their way around your neck, a flushed body always cuddled to yours..."

Yuuri had turned deep red as Murata went on talking about all the things he had notice Wolfram doing that showed he was trying to seduce Yuuri. The prince, according to Murata, was putting his all in getting the king to become pouty in his hand, using all his accets and putting to work what he had learned from his mother, who they both knew was a professional. Yuuri blinked as Murata went on talking about those slim hips, long legs, body like a stallion, hair like the sun, eyes like gems, a blush red like a rose and so on. Yes, according to Murata, Wolfram was the icon of beauty and was even able to heal those who where near death by ussing his beauty. The Maou frowned and glared at his best friend who went on with his speech not noticing Yuuri was no longer finding it funny, finally he could take no more.

"Stop drooling over my fiance! Wolfram isn't a naughty boy or what ever other perverted thing you wish him to be! He's my lovely, virginal, sweet, innocent and devoded fiance...MINE!" With that Yuuri stood up and stormed out of the fast food restaurnt.

"I'm a naughty boy! I'm the kind your mother loathes and your father warned you off!" Murata called after him.


	9. Sour

Name: Sour

Ratting: T (Mostly because of sadness and sourness! I should rate it S. Sap, Sad and Sour.)

Comment: You don't know how much I honestly hate this drabble, I really do! Yet at the same time, I had to write it, because it was a good idea and it needed to be posted.

ooo000OOIOOOO000ooo

Yuuri pushed open the door to Greta's bedroom and a blissfull smile came to his lips at the scene that was in front of him.

His daughter, Prince Greta Von Bielfield-Shibuya was sitting on her bed wearing her pink nightie, keens pulled up to rest her chin on them. His consort was also there, sitting on an armchair by her bed, a book open on his laps and drest in that frilly pink nightgown that Yuuri swore was the most attractive sleeping outfit he had ever seen.

"Their love was most wonderfull, pure and blissfull. To them it seemed that ever moment that they didn't spend by each other was an eternity. It didn't matter that Prince Godric was rich and that Eloise was poor, what their parents or the court whispered didn't mean anything because when they looked into each other's eyes there was hope for a joyfull future."

"That is beautiful..." Greta sighed with a smile on her face.

"Isn't it? Well, we'll leave the rest of Godric and Eloise's adventures for tomorrow, its getting late."

"What? NO! I want to spend a little more time with you..."

"Alright Greta but just a moment longer." Wolfram smiled after clossing the book "What do you want to talk about?"

"About love! Do you and Yuuri love each other as much as Eloise and Godric?"

Wolfram's smile faded away at those words and his eyes flew to the king who was frozen in spot at the door, he too had lost his smile and had adopted a look of horror. Greta hesitated for a moment and then sighed, understanding she had asked the wrong question. After all it was a well known thing that Yuuri was disgusted of Wolfram and that the prince wasn't to happy to have been trapped into an engagment by the king even if at least he was trying to make it work.

"No we don't Greta" Yuuri sighed and ran a hand in his hair "those characters are part of a story, no one really loves like that sweety."

"Your father is right Greta, no one can turn their back on their entire lifes for another person. Real love, the one that really exist...well...its weak and always painfull. There is no blissfull future, just the hope that you can make it work well enought with that person so that they don't leave at the first chance they get."

Greta sighed and got under her covers, wishing both her parents good night before she rolled over to burry her face in the pillow so as to hide the sad look that had crossed her young face at her parents words. She softly swore to herself never to love, never to wed, never to be in the same position as her parents where so that she would never whisper such a harsh words to anyone else. Another horrible, painfull memory she would spend years to forgets, another night where she would cry, another dagger in her heart.


	10. Sleepless

Name: Sleepless

Ratting: T (because Yuuri has an iron grip on Wolfram's...hm...waist! Get your mind out of gutters, I was joking, its really his waist.)

Comment: Like when a child has lost their blanket and doll, it can not fall asleep. Well I'm going to think its the same for couples who are in love, married or sleep in the same bed for a long time. When one is gone the other is restless.

ooo000OOOIOOO000ooo

One fine spring night, the usual screaming had started in the king's room as he tried to kick his fiance out, yet this time something had been different. Of his very own will the prince had stormed out, chin high and frown on his face. The maids had hurried out of his way, the knights had actted like they couldn't see or hear anything and some of the royal family that had been walking by smiled sadley at the young man. Yet the strange night had just started, for the king rushed out his bedroom also in his night clothes and looking so very upset.

"Try to keep your lame-ass promes!"

"I will! I won't return to your bed untill you request it!"

It was now two weeks later and Yuuri was still in a state of anger that had made him turn into Maou twice for no reasons. One would expect he would have been so happy to finaly get the prince out of his bedroom even if the engagment was still on but it wasn't so. Wolfram on the other hand should have been the one crying his eyes out, but it seemed like the prince wasn't in pain, other than his close family, no one was able to tell that the prince was heartbroken at what had happen.

"Alright then! What do I have for today?"

"My lord has trainning with his soldiers untill lunch time, then a meetting with Lord Gwendal, then picnick with Princess Greta, patrol in town, tea with Lady Cecille, then night shift at the gates of the castle."

"Very well then, thank you Lord Gunter. I'll be heading out now!"

The purple haired man bowed politely as the prince walked out of his office to get his day started, the tutor glanced up at the prince and couldn't help a smile. Strong steps, steady voice and a gentle/feminine swing of the hips as well for good measure. It seemed Lord Wolfram was doing a lot better than any one would have imagine.

Yuuri was sitting on a sofa with Murata by his side, both waitting for Gunter to start the lessons of the day. Their eyes fallowed Wolfram as he walked out, the King glarring at the blond's back and the Great Sage starring at the blond's behind. At the moment the prince had clossed the door, Yuuri seemed to lose all his cool and stood up in anger.

"I can't take it any more! How can he be so calm!"

"Well Shibuya, he did say it was over..."

"Its been two weeks and I still feel like I'm the jerk! Like I'm the one who did something wrong! He's so creepy, taking about weddings and sharing a room...so how come I can't sleep better off with out him?"

"Lord Wolfram was true to his feelings and is keeping his promes not to visit your chambers with out permison. You agreed Heika and yet here you are with bags under your eyes because of sleepless nights."

"If you don't like the way things are going...why not do something about it...for a change..." Murata laughed, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"No! We said never again and we'll keep it that way!"

The conversation ended with those words, Gunter pulling Yuuri off to class with Murata falowing and laughing his head off. The day went on as usual, with all of them fallowing their decided roles in Shin Makoku. Aside from the king yawning a lot more often durring the class, everything was just as it should be.

It was close to midnight when Wolfram finaly made his way to his bedroom having just taken a quick bath. The beautiful prince yawned as he got ready for bed before reaching for a towel to dry his dripping hair with. He would never admit it but he too hadn't been sleeping well this last few days, worry of knowing Yuuri alone at night hunting him in his sleep. Wolfram had been about to get to bed when the doors open in a slam, and there stood the king, in pyjamas.

"I can't take it! I haven't been able to sleep in days! I'm at the end of my rope and I don't want to die from lack of sleep!"

"What the hell are you talking about you wimp? You kicked me out of our bedroom remember?"

"Yes I know! I'm ready to swalow my pride, lower my head and as to be forgiven now! Just let me sleep here please!"

Wolfram gasped when Yurri pushed him on the bed. The prince put up quite a long fight but the fatigue from his day of trainning and his watch made it impossible for him to win. Wolfram found himself on the bed, next to Yuuri and his head on the king's shoulder groaning and trying to slide out of the black haired boy's grip but the king held him tight with an arm around his waist refusing to let go, no matter how much Wolfram kicked and screamed that he was going to summon the fires and bake Yuuri if the young man didn't let him go.

His screams went on for a moment before he realised...Yuuri had fallen asleep still holding him hostage. The blond prince blinked for a moment and then sighed, resting his head on the king's shoulder much like Yuuri had forced him at the start.

"You wimp...tomorrow I'll hurt you..."

No response but he hadn't expected one, letting his eyes slid shut, Wolfram couldn't hide a small smile. Yuuri had come to him after all, just like he had hopped it seemed the king had become adicted to him and wouldn't be able to spend much time away from him after nightfalls. Tomorrow he would force the wimp to chose a date for their wedding even if the japanese boy cursed and screamed that he wasn't willing. After that...well he would have long and wonderfull years of marriage to rub it off on everyone's face that the king of Shin Makoku loved him so much...he wasn't able to sleep with out him by his side.


	11. Newlyweds

Name: Newlyweds

Ratting: M (because 48 hours is just wrong! WRONG!)

Comment: I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, but I got the idea from a friend who told me there should be a limit to how long you could call yourself newlyweds.

ooo000OOOIOOO000ooo

Wolfram walked down the hall towards the king's private study, pushing guards and maids out of his way without so much as a back glance to see if someone had gotten hurt. His mind was set on something else, something much more important than them. Yuuri alone rulled his thoughts at the moment and he couldn't care half about anything else. It was like an adiction, and obscesion, a perversion. Just as those words crossed his mind Wolfram moaned, he liked the way that sounds.

"YOU WIMP WHERE ARE YOU?"

He screamed at he top of his lungs even if he knew that he wasn't that far from the doors now. The exact same doors that open in a bang to let his brother Gwendal, Lord Gunter and the king, himself, out. Yuuri took a few hurried step towards the beautiful blond and then stopped as he stood frozen in shock watching those slimp hips moved as the prince walked towards him. Wolfram grinned and shook his head to give his blond hair a messy just shagged sort of look as he reached out towards Yuuri. As soon as his arms where around the king's neck and that Yuuri's arm had slid aroun his waist, the prince pulled him for a breath taking kiss and then burried his face in the king's neck.

"Yuuri...I want you now!"

"Yes! Of course love! I have to go Gunter, Gwendal! Excuse us!"

The two men blinked as they watched their king and his consort hurry away in the halls back to their bedrooms. Both young men where laughing and would stop for sweet kissing. Gwendal and Gunter turned to look each other and then sighed as they walked back inside the room where they had been signing papers and talking about other important things that would now wait for another day.

"Must it be like this almost every day?" Gwendal snapped.

"They are newleyweds...its only normal that...they...often..." Gunter whispered, turning deep red.

"Not its not! They stopped been newleyweds after they had sex for 48 hours with out eatting or sleeping!"


	12. Winter's Dawn

Name: Winter's Dawn

Ratting: K (Because no, I don't think gay is a reason to rate everything from T and up)

Comment: I'm a hopeless romantic and I love winter, I also love the waltz! Thats how this drabble was born!

ooo000OOOIOOO000ooo

Everyone was cheerfull in this beautiful day of winter. There was no wind and it wasn't even that cold, the main streets of the town having been cleaned so that walking around would be made easy, candles had been hanged on the trees, stands of foods and games where placed everywhere, all the restaurant had their doors wide open, to one side a band was playing popular songs as couples drest in their best clothes spinned joyfully. It was Winter's Dawn a festival that came around the middle of winter and that celebrated the fact that it was almost over. To Yuuri who had now been living in Shin Makoku for 5 years it had become as important as Christmas since they came at the same time of year. Yet this time it was more important since his parents and brother had joined him in Shin Makoku for this years Winter's Dawn Celebration.

Greta skipped a few steps ahead from her family, cladded in a beautiful silk dark blue dress and her hair pulled in two small ponytails by white tulle ribbons. She was closely fallowed by her watchfull parents Yuuri who was dressed in a black military uniform with a dark red cape over his shoulders, Wolfram on the other hand was all in dark blue with a silver cape making him look even more beautiful than usual. They where fallowed by Yuuri's parents also drest in Shin Makoku clothes of a deep purple and Lady Cecile who was in a more winter version of her dress. Right behing them where the brothers and other important people all in their usual uniforms but in winter version as well and then...all around them where soldiers set on protecting the king, his fiance and their family.

"Greta slow down a little love!"

"Yes Father!" Greta took a hold of her father's right hand and then reached for Wolfram's hand before they went on walking.

"What am I getting for Winter's Dawn? I want a new dress! Also some of that nice smelling bath oil you got me for my birthday! And toys as well!"

"That and more! Nothing but the best for my daughter!" Wolfram cooed at her...while trying to prettend he wasn't doing so.

They went on walking by the town, returning the greetings of those who bowed to the royal family and those with them. Everyone seemed to be having a wonderfull day, Yuuri's parents where amazed at everything and Lady Cecile was having a lot of fun trying to get them to know everything. Konrad and Yozak where playing some games to win a teddy Greta had claimed to be in love with, Gunter had dragged Gwendal off to try some cakes that a vendor was selling, Murata had found fine company in two young ladies in a bar and the royal couple was just happy to fallow their daughter around. That is untill they saw the dance floor they took a sit in a bench to allow Greta to eat a warm cake that they had purchased.

"Yuuri...lets dance..."

"Hm, I don't really know how to dance to this stuff..."

"Come on! I'll show you wimp!"

The prince stood up and pulled the king to the dance floor. He smiled a little at Yuuri and placed his hand on the other boy's shoulder as Yurri slolwy let his hand rest on the small of his back. When the music started, both of them made the first steps. At first it was slow but it seemed that by the second song, Yuuri had gotten the hang of it and so by the fifth, he was easely spinning the blond prince around. They separated when they had to rotate partners and danced with some other people before finding their way back to either other. Yuuri found himself amused by this strange sort of waltz that was the natal dance of his country and most of all by Wolfram's hands on his shoulders as he lifted him to spin before they went on dancing. Neither saw the hours pass untill Greta called them to tell them it was time to leave. The prince smiled and looked at Yuuri threw his long eyelashes.

"It was fun wasn't it? Should we do it again sometime?"

"Oh maybe, we'll see..." Yuuri said, already making his way back to the others.

Wolfram sighed, the spell of the music had been broken and yet for a moment he had been so sure that finaly the king had felt in his heart what ever one else could see in him, his love for Wolfram. The prince fixed his cape on his shoulders and fallowed the king back to their family who was smilling and cooing over their dancing. Maybe next year he would be luckier...maybe next year he would get a kiss. Untill then, he would go on trying to get Yuuri's attentions in different ways.


	13. It's Love

Name: It's Love

Ratting: T (Just a parent/son chat about his homosexual lover :D)

Comment: You know what people say, it takes a parent to beat some sence into their hard headed child. Wolfram is hardhead...but Lady Cecille is too soft to make him see the true...so it had to be his father. After all Wolf has to get his head-on foot-in-the-mouth honesty from where right?

ooo000OOOIOOO000ooo

_Dear Father_

_First I ask you to kindly forgive me for not having sent you even a single letter in the last two years but you must understand that I was under a lot of stress and had a lot of work to do._

_Upon my arrivale at Shin Makoku I met him, thin and weak, he's not worthy of been the king! Brother would do a much better job than that simpleton could ever hope to. Of course you understand that I speak of the 27th Maou Yuuri Shibuya. Its been two years since that day and I do still belive he's not even half worth of the title of Maou. Forgive me for speaking so of the king but you must understand my...distate for the man._

_Because of him we have been much too busy here at the castle to do so much as sleep. I've gotten engaged, went on impossible missions, raised bear-bees, became a mother, had my body possesed by our late king Shinou and almost died!_

_Oh father, I hate him so much! There is something about him that makes my head spin, my cheeks flush and my heart speed up. I know its loathing! A strong destation of this man-boy who isn't even able to hold a sword like a real lord. I felt it the moment I laid eyes on him and his own eyes met mine, there is something strange about this destation that makes me more alive than I've ever been! Every little detail about him makes my pulse rush! I know it happend all so fast but I know it will last, I will loath him all my life._

_Enought about the wimp, talking about him makes me giddy with hate. Let me tell you about your grandchild, Princess Greta Von Bielfield-Shibuya (Yuuri has yet to honor me with marriage and so she has both our names), she's a sweetheart and you would love her. Wide brown eyes full with all the inocence of the world much like Yuuri's in fact...well that was before he melted his soul with the one of the Maou. Now his eyes are sharp and powerfull and yet still full of a kidness I've never seen on another persone...but enought about the king. She has my smile you know, I've also been teaching her how to ride a horse (something she is doing a lot better than her other father who happens to still be unable to get down.). I'm sorry you had to miss her birthday, it was a wonderfull celebration for her 10th birthday. Humans grow up much too fast for my taste, soon she'll be able to be courted and then married. Thats why I'm glad that Yuuri ages like a pureblood demon, so we will be able to live long lifes...well, who cares, he'll makes my life even more horrible!_

_Mother is doing well too, she's come back from her free-love trip a few days ago and has decided to help with the preparations for Lady Annissa and Brother's wedding. Its going to be a wonderfull ceremony, Yuuri and I have already gotten the present we wish to give them. Konrad has been busy with trainning his army a lot more now that Yuuri doesn't need him around so much, I think it's made Konrad sad to see the king didn't wish to spend as much time with him as before but I think it's just because Yuuri has finaly understood that he mustn't relie so much on other people to make his choices as king. Annissa is of course gleefull to finaly be getting married (brother did make her wait almost 100 years) and has been pushing everyone around to make sure everything for her wedding will be perfect. Bother has decided to hide in his study and not come out unless he is forced to, I don't blame him, the woman is mad! Yuuri said-_

_See father? I'm doing it again, dragging Yuuri into my conversation all the time like I couldn't get him out my head! Honestly, why do I even brother thinking about the wimpy, weak, dumb, cheating fiance of mine? Its been two years and he has yet to honor me with marriage! At least he has decided to come back for good to Shin Makoku and doesn't almost ever go back to his world and when he does, Yuuri takes Greta and myself as well as Konrad. He has also stopped kicking me out of our bedroom and he does take good care of Greta..._

_Well enought about the king and my life. Please write soon, I wish to know how you have been. _

_Your loving son_

_Lord Wolfram Von Bielfield_

ooo000OOOIOOO000ooo

It took one week but finaly after a long wait, a messenger from the Bielfield lands handed the prince a letter from the Lord. The prince, of course, hurried to open it while Yuuri glanced over his shoulder.

ooo000OOOIOOO000ooo

_Dearest Son_

_You are in love._

_My greetings to your mother and siblings as well as the Maou and Princess Greta. I shall see you at Gwendall and Lady Annissa's wedding._

_Your loving father._

_Lord Tristan Von Bielfield_


	14. So Much For Unity

Name: So Much For Unity

Ratting: K (This is as clean as I get)

Comment: I find it so funny how Gwendal, Konrad and Lady Celie never do much to help Wolfram with his engament, so I was thinking, maybe they do but in their own strange sort of way right? I mean it always seemed to me that if even when they didn't help, they still sort of wanted it to work between Yuu-chan and Wolf.

ooo000OOOIOOO000ooo

"I raised you better than that didn't I?"

Lady Cecile had her arms crossed and was standing in front of her elder son's desk, looking a little bit angry...alright she was out right pissed off. This beautiful woman who's only real loves where her three sons had not often scolded them or raised her voice at them but at the moment it wasn't like it could be helped. Gwendal and Konrad where both silent, one sitting down and the other standing by his brother's side.

"I raised you to be loyal and smart! I never made you feel like you had to compete each other for love or attention. The only thing I ever asked from you was that you stood united!"

"Yes mother" The two men whispered at the same time.

"United you are stronger! Yet here I am, after been told of...what had gone on while I was away. Traitors!"

"Mother you shouldn't take it so hard, we only did it be-"

"Mother, Wolfram is our beloved brother, the apple of our eye, our little prince, our world. Yet Yuuri is the king and we couldn't ju-" Gwendal snapped.

"You couldn't just reason with him? Tell him it was wrong for him to meet other young ladies when he was engaged? Explain to him it was a dishonor?"

"We tried mother..." Konrad sighed "Yuuri doesn't care what we think of his engament."

"If what you wanted was to shame your brother then we might as well had him find the king in bed with one of those young ladies and then tell everyone in the country! Or you might as well sleep with the king and make it an ever bigger dishonor!"

With those last word, the ex-maou stormed gracefully out the room and even slammed the door on her way out. Gwendal ran his hand over his face and relaxed after she was gone, he hatted getting scolded by his mother, she was queen of guilt trip givers. He tuned to his brother, who was getting himself a glass of berry wine from he cabinet.

"How did she make it back from her trip so fast and just in time to find out the king had order us to look up all the single young ladies from good families and invite them and their families while Wolfram was with Greta in the North? We did it only an hour ago!"

"She didn't know when she arrived..." Konrad said after drowning the wine down in one go "She had come back to try and seduce Yuuri while Wolfram was away and that's when she found out".


	15. A Love Thing

Name: A Love Thing

Ratting: K (Because its all innocent and sweet)

Comment: I can't help that think that sooner or later Gwendal, Konrad and Gunter are going to try and get involved in their king's love life. Yet knowing Yuuri, he won't take too kindly to that and the Maou would like it even less...

ooo000OOOIOOO000ooo

Princess Greta Von Bielfield-Shibuya was in the middle of the spelling class. Her teacher, an elderly demon woman was going on and on about the long and noble tradition of old demon poetry and its use on many different traditions. Now on any other day, Greta would have been paying very close attention and marveling at the heritage of her parent's demon blood...today her mind was drifting away and for a good reason as well. The 12 years old princess sighed and started doodling flowers on her paper, she had been writing a letter for Huber and Nicole, making her teaching think she was taking notes on the subject. Her mind was still on an event that had happen an hour ago, her papa had pulled her out of her dancing class to have an important talk.

_(Flashback)_

_Wolfram Von Bielfield was a fiery person, passionate and full of life. So it was with much surprise to Greta when the prince sighed gently and pulled her into a lose hug._

_"Greta...I have something important to tell you. Yesterday Gwendal, Konrad, Gunter and I had a long talk that lasted late into the night. You see, your uncles and Gunter consider that...well after five years of been engaged, its easy to see Yuuri and I are never going to get married."_

_"Uncle Gwendal and Uncle Konrad don't want you to get married?" The girl asked with surprise._

_"Its not that they don't want me to, they just feel that we are waisting out times waiting for Yuuri. They decided to ask the King's permission to end our engagement and...well...offer my hand in marriage to Lord Maverick Von Voltair. You remember him? He's Uncle Gwendal's cousin's son." Wolfram looked down at the floor "He's a powerful man and very wealthy, my marriage to him would make of him and his lands a sure ally."_

_"Father agreed to that? He's letting you get forced into that engagement?" This time the princess sounded offended._

_"Yuuri hasn't been told yet Greta. Your uncles, Gunter and myself will tell him soon, I just wanted to inform you before hand so that..."_

_"So I would understand that it was for best?" A soft side whisper and huge tearful violet eyes._

_"That's right...I'm so sorry Greta." Wolfram brushed a hand over her cheek and then walked away._

_(End Flashback) _

The princess rolled a strand of wavy chocolate hair around her fingers before turning her attention back to the professor who hadn't stopped her lecture. She was just starting to get pulled in the world of old demon poetry and how many of the past demon kings had used famous poems as their wedding vows, when a loud scream forced her teacher to cut the lecture short and Greta's attention to falter once again. Teacher and student both looked at the open door and their eyes widen.

Konrad, Gwendal and Gunter ran past their door with out even a side glance. Gwendal looked almost 10 years older because of all the wrinkles, Konrad's usual martyr smile was gone and replaced with a wide eyed expression and Gunter was just screaming and running. The demon woman and human princess didn't have to wonder very long why the three men where running for their lives, because just a few steps behind them, was the king of the demon world Yuuri Shibuya in full Maou form, waiving poor Morgife around like a maniac with murder in his mind. The king himself was fallowed by an army of men screaming for their king to calm down and please not hurt the generals and princes. Fallowing them soldiers was the futur prince-consort Wolfram Von Bielfield, sword already pulled out and calling after the king, right behind him where Lady Cecile, Annissa and Gisela in full panic mode. Honestly it was an entire parade.

"Heika please try to understand..." Konrad shouted over his shoulder while pulling a crying Gunter away.

"HAVE YOU NO SHAME? TRYING TO MONOPOLIZE YOUR KING'S LOVE LIFE? I SHALL PUNISH YOU! JUSTICE!"

"Heika we are so very sorry!" Gunter cried, holding out his arms to the king, letting Konrad drag him away by his shirt.

"YOU DEATH SHALL BE SLOW AND PAINFUL! BECAUSE OF YOU MY FIANCE AND OUR DAUGHTER SUFFERED!"

"Heika! Don't kill the generals!" A soldier shouted, trying to grab the king but he was much to fast.

"His majesty needs to calm down!" Another soldier shouted.

"Wait for me Yuuri! I'm coming to help you kill them!" Wolfram's voice rose from above the shouts of the soldiers.

"No Lord Wolfram! Don't encourage him!" A soldier scolded as they went on running

"Isn't true love beautiful? Killing those who stand between him and my baby!" The queen purred.

"Lady Cecille those are your sons he wants to kill!" Gisela shrieked

"Oh my...thats not such a good thing..." The woman blinked

It took a small while before the last person had run by and the last screams faded away in the deeps of the palace but finely the hall was empty and the teacher was able to return to her teaching. Greta sighed and turned back to her paper a bored look on her face, writing the last lines to her letter for her friend and his wife. She would send it as soon as the teacher would give her a few minutes to use the restroom.

_So please, I beg you, let me stay with you for a while...at least until Uncle Gwenda, Uncle Konrad and Lord Gunter's funerals._


	16. Red Rose Petals

Name: Red Rose Petals

Ratting: K (my poet side is safe for everyone)

Comment: Wolfram seems like the sort that would like poetry. The poem doesn't exist in real life, it sounds pretty right? Very romantic too. Anyway, I love this drabble, its got just a taste of everything I love writing. Its a bit poetic, romantic, funny and even a bit angsty. Alright, its easy to see why its poetic and romantic, but its harder to see the funny and angsty, yet its there. The fun is the fact that Wolf would do something so child like and innocent, the angsty is why he's doing it. Think about it, he's looking for his one true love. It means he had almost given up on Yuuri...and not telling you the rest, it would ruin it.

ooo000OOOIOOO000ooo

When Wolfram had been young, the war that was ragging in the demon world had often forced his mother and brothers to leave him behind with only Julia and the maids to care for him.

To escape his blind teacher and those other over protective people, the young blond had often hidden in the library, reading books over books. That is how he had stumble upon an old poetry book, and had instantly fallen in love with it. His favorite of all had been one poem about a young maiden who had picked one rose petal from 99 red roses and one single petal from a white rose. She had then climbed the step to the highest tower in the kingdom she lived in and then discarded the the petals in the wind. The petals had flown all over the kingdom and each petal had been picked up by a different person, princes and princesses, lords and ladies, wealthy and smart people from all over the kingdom. Those who had found the petals had then brought them back to the fair maiden, but her one true love had been the young stable boy from the king's palace who had brought back the single white rose petal.

So on one beautiful and sunny spring afternoon, Wolfram had taken a small basket, given to him by Greta, and had made his way to the his mother's rose garden. Meticulously, gently, making sure not to tear even one, he had chose one petal from the 99 most beautiful red roses in the garden. Then he had found the most gorgeous white rose and had gently taken a petal from it, before making his way to the highest tower in the castle, knowing it was the highest in the entire kingdom. He placed the petals in a large handkerchief with his name embroidered on it before lifting it as an offering to the sky. The wind did the rest, gently waltzing the petals away and all around him.

"Achooo!"

Wolfram turned, dropping the handkerchief. Yuuri smiled apologetic at him, grabbing the rose petal that had flown under his nose, tickling it.

"Sorry, I saw in the garden and I fallowed you here. What are you doing?"

"You wimp! What if you had fallen off the tower, or down the stairs, or...or anything. Everyone knows you are klutz. You shouldn't be in a such a high place, the wind is strong here."

Yuuri sighed at the insults and then shrugged. Really Wolfram worried about everything...something his mind even seemed to create the worse case scenarios. But soon, insults where forgotten and the king's smile returned just as bright as before. His fiance truly looked beautiful with the sun reflecting on his hair and the rose petals fluttering endlessly around him. Suddenly he remembered he was still holding one of them.

"Heh! I caught one." Yuuri beamed, lifting hand to show the rose petal caught between his fingers.

A white rose petal.


End file.
